Beautiful, By the Standards
by jenhart
Summary: [CHAPTER 10 NEW!]-Love is so short, but forgetting is so long- Pablo Neruda... LIT!...RR!
1. Booty's, Charlie, and Coffee of Course

****

Alrighty, A firekracker shot off in my head! I was given a lightbulb, however you want to say it, my first fan-fic is here!! Hurray! I hope, it's good. Alrighty, so here is the setup, dun dun dun…. Rory and Dean are still dating. I am not sure when this takes place around the season, if you have ideas than share them por favor! I also live for reviews so they are appreciated like water..hee, on with the story! 

**__**

"Sometimes something's got to happen before something is going to happen." -Johan Cruijff 

"Humpf," Lorelai snorted while blowing a stray hair out of her face and plopping herself down at the country.

"Long day?" Rory asked as she put her elbows on the table and cupped her chin with her palms. 

"You, have no idea. Rory, get coffee man over here."

" _Jess!_" Rory yelled across the room.

He turned his head back. "Hold on! You Gilmore's aren't my only coustomers although you may thing it in your on crazed and distorted world."

"Rar," Lorelai muttered to Rory in the imitation of a cat. "Someone has his flannel twisted up!"

"Or maybe," Rory suggested but was cut of by her mom.

"Maybe! Maybe it's PMS! You know I hear it is quite common among diner boys who have to serve Taylor."

"and Kirk." Rory offered.

"Oh, him to," Lorelai bellowed out before breaking into laughter. 

Everyone in the diner was staring.

Lorelai turned around on her stool, still giggling ocationally. "Sorry, everyone," she began. "My daughter, you see, my daughter just got soda up her nose." Everyone grimaced. "Yeah, um." 

Lorelai turned back in her chair and smacked her hand against the cold marble counter. "What is wrong with these people? Can't they take a joke?"

Rory, who's head was on the counter to try to avoid further break-outs, nodded in shame. 

Before the two girls could cause **another** scene Jess came and sat down on the stool next to Rory.

"Oooh, lala, Rory, I think he likes you, Meow!" Lorelai said while making a cat claw with her fingers.

Rory hit Lorelai in the arm.

"Ooww! You know you could hurt someone with that! You know, follow through and pow! 

You've hit Jess right in the nose and knocked the wind out of him.

__

'Although, that wouldn't be a bad idea,' Lorelai contemplated.

"Alright, Alex, Dillan, what will it be?" Jess replied sarcastically.

"Oh, oh, we're playing Charlies Angels! I am so Alex! Rory, you can be Dillan. And Jess," she paused.

'_Nice or mean, nice or mean? Tough choice. It's like choosing between coffee or my daughter….'_

"Alrighty, Jess, since I am the sweetest person in the world, you can be… Bosley."

"Oh, the joys of being bald," Jess muttered under his breath.

"What was that? I am Alex, I have ears like a hawk." She scolded. By now Lorelai was up off her chair, punching the air, doing side kicks, karate, chops, and not to mention drawing lots of attention to herself.

__

' What, did I say about causing a scene again?' Jess thought. 

'Well screw it, it's impossible for Lorelai to not cause a scene wherever she goes.'

"That will teach you to mess with me," Lorelai spat.

"Well, Lorelai, look at your audience," Jess retorted.

Lorelai turned her chair around. The whole in was sitting their, dumbfounded, aw-struck, lets just say down right bamboozled. Even Luke, who was standing in the doorway, and never found anything she did funny, was quite amused. 

Slightly embarassed, she turned back around and sat down. "Oh, um," she cleared her throat.

__

'What's wrong with me! All I can say is Oh, um. Oh um.' She thought.

'Ohumohumohumohumohumohum!!'

"Oh, um," she said again.

__

'Here I go again!' 

"Four coffees, um yeah."

"Is that all…. **Alex**?" Jess asked with an amused smile playing across his face. 

"Shut up!" She countered sheepishly while hitting him over the head with her menu.

"No need to get violent their Missy!" Jess contested.

Rory cleared her throat, she had been quiet for quite a while. " Coffee and donut for me." She 

stated and handed him the menu.

"Ooh, donut for me to!" Lorelai squelched excitedly.

Luke, who was now behind the counter rolled his eyes. "I am going to laugh when you can't fit through those doors and I have to bring you your coffee outside!"

Lorelai grunted and cocked her head back, "It's the art of Gilmore Girlism, we eat, don't gain a pound. You'll get over it once you stop being insanely jealous!"

Rory and Jess sat there. Of course, they were flirting again. "When will it stop," Rory said to Jess.

"When will what stop?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"Uh," Rory muttered nervously while she thought off what to say.

Jess intruded," When will I stop reading Hemingway she meant."

Lorelai looked at Rory and Rory nodded and then smiled thankfully at Jess.

He smiled back. What? He couldn't help it. He studied every inch of her face from her true blue eyes to her glistening straight brown hair. His thoughts were intruded by an unfamiliar snap in front of his face.

"Yo B-Man!" Lorelai grunted impatiently. "Get food or Lorelai faint on floor."

"Yeah," Rory agreed. "She can't even form complete sentences. And shes calling you **_B-man_**"

Jess stared at Lorelai and she immediately gave her best damsel in distress look. Jess grunted and turned around to make the coffee.

__

'Oh, he has a cute butt,' Rory thought. 

Ugh, she almost gagged. Was she checking out someones butt? Not even just someone! Someone name Jess! That was so not her.

Umph,' she thought while scolding herself. 

Rory, being a little embarrassed even though no one heard her, scarfed down her donut and gulped her coffee down.

"Mom, I'm going home," she said in a hurry while already half-way out the door.

"Wait!" Lorelai yelled after her while she stuffed the remains of her donut in her mouth.

Lorelai finally caught up to Rory.

"Woah, Rory, I don't think I have ever run that much in my life!" Lorelai boldly stated while 

bending down to take a breath.

Rory didn't stop however. She kept walking while looking down at her feet.

"Rory!" Lorelai said while playing catch up again. "Stop walking," She put her hands on Rory's shoulders, but Rory dare not to look up, for if she did, she knew she would start to cry. Her problem was so little but it pissed her off so much

"What's wrong sweetie?" Lorelai asked concerned.

Rory looked up, and sure enough, tears began to form in her eyes,

"Aw, sweetie what is it? Did Jess do something? If he did, I will break him in two…"

"No mom. I, I…" she stuttered. "I thought Jess had a cute butt."

She had now begun to sob. Lorelai caughed, trying to resist the urge to laugh. Maybe it was just her, I mean, she stared at peoples butts every day. 

__

'Shes picking up on my habits,' Lorelai thought. 

"He does have a cute one now that I think about it," Lorelai recalled.

Rory smiled a little.

"Ah, I knew I could get you to do it!" She said while pointing to the smile.

"Come here," Lorelai said while opening her arms. Rory fell into them and lodged her chin on her mothers shoulder.

__

'This was sweet,' Lorelai thought.

She looked around her.

__

'Okay, maybe standing in the street hugging isn't the best way to stay safe, but hey, it will have to do! ' 

"Come on, what do you say about a whole night of Micheal Vartan?"

"And Ice Cream?" Rory looked up at her mom.

"And Ice Cream!" Lorelai laughed.

****

Gilmore Girl House 

"You know mom," Rory said while putting a hunk of mocha almond fudge ice cream in her mouth and staring blankly at the movie on TV.

"What?" Lorelai replied while doing the same thing.

"Micheal Vartan is quite cute."

"I know!" Lorelai replied dropping her spoon into the carton. "Look at his rum-shaker, you have to admit it's nicer than Jess's."

"Mom! I was just about to forget about Jess's I rum-shaker /I and you brought it up again!"

"Oops." Lorelai said candidly.

"Oops is right! Now I have a vision of Jess's butt in my head!"

"Think about Dean's booty?" Lorelai suggested.

"Mom! I am not going to think about Dean's booty or anyones!"

"Geez Luise! Okay, but admit it,"

Rory frowned.

"Micheal Vartan does have a nice booty."

Rory thought about it for a while. "Yeah, I guess he does. But shhh! This is our favorite part!"

"On three!" Lorelai whispered.

__

1, 2, 3….

"You so jocked my malibu barbie idea! Did not! I am disco barbie!" They both yelled in unison.

"Is that Jessica Alba?" Lorelai squinted.

"Yeah, I think so," Rory twisted her head to try to get a better look.

"She looks bad with short hair, don't you think?"

"Yeah!" Rory agreed.

"Hmph," Lorelai convulsed.

****

A Half an Hour Later 

"How are things with Dean?" Lorelai asked.

"Good, good. I don't think he likes me being friends with Jess you know?"

"Yeah, well Rory. Hate to break it to you, but no one does."

"No! Luke likes it!"

"Luke has to like it sweets."

"Oh, well, I don't care. Jess is my friend. He's kinda like my other half. You know, minus the long hair. But still!"

"Yeah, I could see your other half being male," Lorelai joked.

"Ha, I don't mean like that. I mean, we like the same stuff you know? And he is different around me than everyone else."

"Maybe he is schizophrenic," Lorelai suggested.

Rory looked surprised at he usage of big words.

"Word of the week calendar?"

Lorelai blushed. "Yeah."

They laughed together in true happiness, it lit up the room as joy bounced from wall to wall, of chairs and tables, which was not a rare occasion. These two "women" had formed a bond like no other which would be tested throughout time.

****

Alrighty, I guess I am writing my own season, so you know. I hope you enjoyed it and click that big purple button! I would really appreciate any kind of reviews! Good, bad, happy sad! I'll love it!! Tell me where I can improve(hopefully not much!) or what was good (if anything) Next installment coming soon! Ta-ta for now! Remember, that button wants you and you want it too! :)


	2. Lil' Lore, Lil' Ror N' the Punching Crew

****

Thanks to everyone for the reviews!! I appreciate them soo much. I have the next chapter written after this so I will post it soon. Enjoy and please, when your done, press the little purple button at the bottom!! Thanks a bundles!

**__**

"Love means never having to say you're sorry."- Erich Segal 

****

On to the story…

"La di du di dum di day," Rory hummed while walking down the street.

A petrified Lane came running from school, "Rory! Come quick!" She urged.

"What is it?" Rory asked curiously.

"I, er, um," she paused, "Just come!"

Rory was hesitant at first but she had no time to object, Lane, was tugging her by the arm to the Stars Hollow High basketball courts. Rory's heart began to beat more heavily when she saw Jess….fighting! Jess fighting Dean!! Rory bolted over to where Dean and Jess were throwing punches by the dozen. 

"You guys!" Rory stammered.

Dean stopped when he noticed Rory there, but Jess had just enough time to punch Dean right in the eye causing him to flail to the ground like a dying sheep.

"You guys!!" Rory yelled again, but this time much louder and more cross.

"Jess! What the hell did you do?" She asked while assuming he was the person who started the fight. 

Jess got up off the ground and threw his hands up in the air. "You disgust me Rory. Really, you do. I thought you were smarter than that, you know what they say about assuming. It makes and ass out of **_you_** and me. Your trapped in your own mythical world and you can't even wake up to what is reality. Good luck, you'll need it." With that Jess walked away.

__

Hum, I made her feel like crap, pretty good, Mariano, pretty good, not. But hey, you opened her eyes to the bull in front of her, so SOME good did come out of this.

"Jess!" she called after him.

__

To turn around or not to turn around…that is the question. Ah, screw it, turn around but look upset.

Jess turned around with a repulsive look on his face. Rory lowered her head so she could only see her feet. But the look on Dean's face, amazing, well not amazing, actually, terrible, but amazing for Jess that is.

__

Ha! That's what I thought! She cares, I know she cares. It's just a matter of time before she comes around. And the look on Bag Boys face! Can you spell **PRICELESS!**

"Why'd you call out to him?" Dean asked jealously.

"I felt bad, I guess." Rory replied weakly.

"You what? He could have got me seriously hurt and you, you feel bad!"

"Dean! Stop!"

"No Rory! I won't stop!"

Rory didn't say anything, tears were streaming from her eyes. She did the only think she thought to do when she was in trouble, she ran.

****

(Luke's Diner- Lorelai Luke scene)

"Hey Luke," Lorelai said.

"What!" he replied irritated.

"I have a deal to make with you…"

"I think making a deal with the devil is better than making a deal with you!"

She glared at him, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that!"

"Pretend away."

"Hmph," Lorelai snorted. "Alrighty, so my deal."

"Oh, just what I was waiting for," he replied sarcastically.

"So, I say, if neither one of us gets married by fourty five, we marry."

As soon as Luke heard her final statement he frowned.

"Oh, come on Luke, it's not _that_ bad!" 

"I believe that is the understatement of the year!" He grunted.

"Lukey," she whined.

"No!"

"But…" 

"No!"

"I'll tell everyone the secret!"

"What secret?" Luke asked confused.

"The one about you not having a wet dream till the ripping age of twenty-five, you must have made mommy proud." She whispered.

Luke gasped. "You better not!"

"Oh I will trust me!" she replied slyly.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would and I would _also _tell them about the time with Rachael when you…."

"Okay! Okay! Fine!"

"Ha! I knew I could get you with the blackmail, and I didn't even have to use the puppy face."

"You use the puppy face for coffee every day! And it never _ever,_ **_ever, _**works."

"Bah!" she replied while throwing her hands in the air.

****

(Gilmore House- Rory, Dean)

__

knock, knock, knock

"Coming!" Rory yelled.

Rory walked to the door in her pajamas. And opened it.

"Dean?" she said in shock.

"Hey, yeah, um can I come in?"

"Depends, for what?" She asked curiously.

"I'm really sorry Rory, I really am. I didn't mean to yell over something so little and I shouldn't have gotten mad that you were watching out for him because I mean that's the kind of person you are…"

"Shh," Rory said as she put her finger over his lips and kissed him lightly.

"So we are all forgiven?" he asked while letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, all forgiven." And she kissed him again. "I don't think you'll be seeing much of Jess around me, he's pretty pissed. And so am I, I guess. I mean he said some really nasty stuff to me, you know?"

"It's okay, Rory." 

"Let's go for a walk?" she suggested.

"Sure, why not."

****

(Later that night at the Gilmore House – Rory, Lorelai)

"Rory, pooo, where are you?"

"In here!" Rory yelled from her room.

"Hey! I rhymed! I'm a poet who didn't know it! Oh, anotha slick rhyme from Lil' Lore."

"Oh, mom! Tell me you didn't make _another_ rapper name!"

"Well, I think this one is rather good actually!"

"What is it?"

"Lil' Lore," Lorelai said slightly embarassed.

"Lil' Lore?" Rory laughed.

"Yeah! We can be Lil' Lore, and Lil' Ror! Slick baby!"

"You have been watching way to much BET!"

"So what if I have!"

"Mom, you need sleep," Rory said while forcing her up the stairs.

"Good night Lil' Ror!" Lorelai yelled from up the stairs.

Rory smirked, "Good night Lil' Lore!"

****

Good? Please please please review!! I will love you soooo much! Next chapter up as soon as I type it. It's written and all, but it's not typed. So enjoy this and press that button! Gracias!


	3. This Is Stars Hollow

****

Sorry about the confusion with the fight. Um, see I did that on purpose so its like Rory doesn't even ask Dean because she is sort of his puppet, you know?? Neways, the info's all in this chapter.

__

**"In true love the smallest distance is too great, and the greatest distance can be bridged."-** Hans Nouwens 

****

On to the story…

-----------------------

Knock, knock, knock

"Lane! Psst, Lane!" Rory whispered at her window.

"Rory! It's homework hour! If Mama Kim see's you she'll chop off your fingers because you "interrupted" my train of thought!"

__

Mama Kim likes me though…

"But Mama Kim likes me…"

"Yeah, but she likes the knife more!"

"Urg," Rory muttered. 

"Just hurry what do you need?"

"I need you to tell me who started the fight?"

"Um," Lane stuttered.

"Um, what?" Rory asked.

"It was Dean…" 

"Shoot shoot!!" Rory yelled while jumping up and down and bobbing her head.

"Rory, keep it down, Mama will hear you and then off with your fingers!!"

"Why'd he do it?" she asked recollecting herself from her previous outbreak so her voice was only a quiet whisper.

"Lane! Is their boy up there!" Mama Kim yelled.

"No!" she yelled to Mama Kim. "Run!" she whispered to Rory.

"What was that noise?!"

"Just me, no one else. I was uhh, singing, singing church hymns. Yeah church hymns."

__

She'll believe the church hymns excuse…

"Oh, go on sing it is **_beautiful_**!"

__

Shit, now I have to sing the hymns! I don't, I don't **even** know the hymns!!

****

(The Bridge- Rory, Jess)

"Hey," Rory said meekly.

Jess got up and started to lumber away.

"I guess we are still not talking."

"Great guess." Jess replied.

"Look, Jess I'm sorry I didn't…"she pleaded.

"Rory! Stop! I don't want to hear how bad you feel because frankly I don't really care. You're with him so why do you need to make me feel good? He's your boyfriend!" Jess hissed. 

"I know he started it."

"Really? But your first instinct is to say I started it right? Because it's always me isn't it?"

"No Jess I didn't mean it that way!"

"Yes, you did Rory yes you do." He trailed off.

__

What's his problem! All I was trying to do was make things right! And he spits it back into my face! God! 

"What's your problem!" Rory yelled at him.

__

Uh, oh…mistak-o make-o. Now were never going to be friends again!

Jess stood their frozen. Shook his head in shame, and then commenced walking again.

Rory let out a big heave of air. She had been holding her breath for a **_long_** time, partially scared of what he would say, and partially scared of what she would say.And it just so happened she striked first and hit him with a low blow, a very low blow. 

Rory sat at the bridge dangling her feet over the side. She had so many questions flowing freely through her over-used brain.

__

What will Dean think?

How will I make things right?

What will Dean think of me trying to make things right?

Why am I so concerned of what Dean will think?

Are Jess and I not friends anymore?

Am I supposed to be mad?

Hell yeah! I was trying to admit I was wrong! But he shoved it in my face!

Do I over analyze?

Does assuming really make an ass out of you and me? Because if so I have the word ass branded on my forehead for life.

When does school start? Less time near these so-called quaint people.

Why am I asking myself this stuff?

Why did Dean start a fight with Jess?

And the most important question….

**__**

Do I still love Dean? Depends, what's the definition of love in this case? Oh gee, there I go over-analyzing…of course I love Dean of course!

****

(Independence Inn)

"Um, sorry to bother you miss, but I paid extra for a carriage for two, and the man I was supposed to discuss business with couldn't come, so if it is not a hassle for you, would you like to come with me?" the man asked.

"Um, sure. I guess, wouldn't want to make you pay extra for nothing now would we?"

"Of course not."

"So, I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Mark," he replied giving her a sweet sincere smile.

"Mark, hum, nice to meet you," she stuck out her hand and shook his. "My name is Lorelai."

"Shall we go to the carriage?"

"Yes, we shall indeed."

****

(On the carriage)

"So, Lorelai. Are you a guest?"

"No, um actually, I run the inn."

"Oh, really? How marvelous!"

__

Marvelous? MOM!!

"So where do you live?" she asked slyly.

"Right in the center of Hartford. What about you?"

"Oh me, he, um I live in that house." She replied pointing to the little trash facility by the river.

"Oh, um… I just remembered I have some work to do. It was nice meeting you Lorelai." He hurried off.

"He, that'll teach mom to try to set me up." She snorted.

__

I'm too clever for her! Too clever for you! Too clever for her! Oo, oo.

Lorelai picked up her cell phone and began calling her mothers house.

E- Hello?

L- Oh, hi mom!

E- Ah, Lorelai aren't you supposed to be out?

L- Nope.

E- Yes you are.

L- No I'm not.

E- Yes you are!

L- No I'm not!

E- Oh please let's stop playing these foolish games! What is this about?

L- I don't quite know, Emily. So young chap by the name of Mark ring a bell to you?

E- How'd you find out!

L- He said marvelous mom, marvelous!

E- I'm going to have to tell the men to speak your lingo!

L- No mom! There won't be anymore men! I can find one on my own thank you.

E- I don't see one now do I? I was just trying to help you know.

L- Thanks mom but the help is not needed. Bye!

E-Uggh. Bye.

****

(Gilmore House that night- Lorelai, Rory)

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled as she dropped her keys by the door.

"Yeah?" 

"Mom tried setting me up again!"

"_Again!_"

"Yes, again."

"How'd you find this one out?"

"He said marvelous and I then knew it was mom's doing."

"Oh, how'd you get rid of him?"

"I told him I lived in a trash facility."

"Really?" Rory said surprised. "You've never used that one before!"

"Yeah, it was sort of split second timing. Fresh off the top of my head."

"How about dinner?"

"Yeah, sure Luke's."

"Umm, how about Al's?"

"I want a hamburger Rory! I'm dying for some none properness!"

"We can eat on the floor if we get Al's! That's not proper!"

"We always do that! But fine, fine! You win!"

"Good good. You go pick up food."

"Yeah, yeah." Lorelai whined as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door again.

****

(Dinner)

"So why no Lukes?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Jess." 

Lorelai frowned, "The old Jess excuse huh?"

"Yep, that one."

"So why Jess?"

"Well," she started. "Dean and Jess got into a fight. And I sorta assumed he started it and blew up at him a little."

"Did he start it?"

"No. Dean did."

"Why would Dean start it?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"I actually don't know."

"Urg, your screwed. It's the old assume-y that came and bit you in the butt."

"Yeah, I've heard it from you, Lane, myself, and Jess."

"Ohh, your problems draw quite the crowd."

"Well this is Star's Hollow." Rory smiled.

"Yeah, Old Star's Hollow does everything good," Lorelai stated.

Rory frowned.

"Or in your case bad, I mean, Star's Hollow does everything bad."

Rory smiled and began to eat again.

****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like? It didn't take that long to write! I must have had the creative juices flowing…next chapter. Drama drama drama! So be prepared…now please press that little review button and I will love you like mad!


	4. Reality Bites

****

Hey! I barely got any reviews for my last chapter! :( Please review! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy. But no sirey am I going to stop writing because I like it! Please review though! Thanks so much to everyone who did!! Now, this part I think is the best chapter so…your in for a treat (hopefully)

__

**"Before I met him, I'd never fallen in love. I'd stepped in it a few times."-** Rita Rudner 

****

On to the story…

__

"Dean!" Rory yelled as she rounded the corner.

__

"Hey Rory!" he kissed her slightly on the cheek. 

"Were still on for movie night?"

"If my name is Dean than yes we are." He smiled softly as his brown eyes twinkled in the sun.

__

His name is Dean…so…that's a yes!

"Good, good. Well I have to go eat or I will be in the hospital for lack of food soon."

Dean laughed. 

"I'm serious! You don't want to see me there now do you?"

"No, no Rory of course not."

"Alright Mr., I'm leaving I've had enough of this abuse!" and stomped of.

"Hey Rory!" he hollered at her. "Our "fight" isn't going to stop movie night right?"

"Good rhyme! I think you should become Lil' Dean!"

"Huh?" Dean said stupidly.

"Bye Ruff Ryda!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he furrowed his brows.

"See ya tonight!" Rory yelled from the diner.

****

(Lukes- Rory, Jess)

"Luke!" Rory yelled up the stairs.

Jess came trudging down the stairs.

"Nope, sorry but I'm the closest being as though I have the flannel and all."

"Ha, funny, not." She replied sarcastically.

"Crowd didn't like that one did they? Give me a few minutes to think of another one." He smirked.

Rory let out a nasty glare.

"What'll it be for you on this lovely ol' mornin'?"

"Waffles and you out of my face!" she snapped.

"Oh, maybe you could make an appearance on my stand-up comedy tape."

__

Urg! He makes me so mad! I just, I just want to ki…punch him! Yeah! Punch him! I would, but I saw what he did to Dean, who is approximately double his height and double his weight. I must say, Dean got pretty damn smashed. Why is he staring at me?! Does he think this is funny!?

"Do you find this funny Jess?" Rory hissed.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I'm _already_ mad!"

"Oh, yeah, musta slipped my mind."

"You know what Jess? You're a real class act!" she replied, he cheeks burning with anger and hate, but her eyes still calm and sweet.

"Yeah? You noticed?" he replied sarcastically.

"Ugh!" Rory snorted while grabbing her jacket and stamping out the door.

Jess chuckled a little. She was so worked up over nothing! It was kind of cute actually.

****

(Independence Inn)

"Lorelai," Michel said in his heavy french accent.

"What!" she hissed.

"Woah women! Is it that time of month already?"

"Shut up michel!" she snapped back. "Hey Sookie," she yelled. "Take over for a while, I don't feel so good. I think I am going to rest for a little."

"Alright, sweetie, If you need anything I've got, Midol, Tylenol, Advil, Tums, Pepcid A.C.…."

"Woah! Are you trying to drug someone?" Michel asked.

****

(Stars Hollow Streets- Rory, Dean)

"So, Dean," Rory said nervously as she walked along the streets of Stars Hollow. "I got you something."

"Rory, is it a book?" he asked concerned.

She lowered her head and sighed. "Yeah."

"You know I don't like to read…"

"I know I know. But this book was so facinating about baseball and I thought you would really like it. It has some amazing stories in it about Babe Ruth, Sandy Koufax, Jackie Robinson. Actually, I think, Sandy Koufax has the most amazing story, you know. Not pitching in the playoffs so he could go to services…." She rambled.

"Rory! I am not in school! I want to spend time with my girlfriend."

Rory sighed.

"Let's go pick out a movie?"

"Alright."

****

(Movie Store- Rory, Dean, Luke)

Rory and Dean rummaged through the shelves of the movie store.

"Ooh, Dean…" Rory insisted. "What about A League of There Own?"

"I was thinking move Remember the Titans."

"Ooh, Dean! We saw that last week." She whined.

"So, it's good isn't it?"

"Yeah, but lets be new! And adventurous! You know, take a walk on the wild side an rent something different!"

Just then a terror stricken Luke came running through the doors to Rory.

"Luke what is it?" Rory asked.

Luke, who was still panting, managed to spit out, " It's your mom…"

Fear struck Rory's face and she let go of Dean's hand. "What? What about her?"

"She passed out…" he replied calmly.

No! No! This couldn't be happening! She wanted to scream, but her voice- dead. She wanted to run to the hospital but her feet- numb. All she could do was stand their, motionless. It was as if someone had sent a bullet straight into her heart.

"Come on, Rory. Let me drive you to the hospital." Luke said bravely while taking the fragile child into her hands.

"Let me come," Dean insisted.

Rory cleared her throat, "No!"  


"What?" he asked.

"No! I said no!" 

Luke jumped in, "Listen to her Dean. She doesn't need you, she needs her mother."

And with that the two walked away leaving Dean behind.

The drove fifteen miles in silence until they reached the Hartford Emergency Ward. The hospital was so plain. White-washed walls, grey tile. It was terrible. Rory ran through the hospital doors to the room that said "Lorelai Gilmore." She stared at her mother, the most enthralling person she knew, now lying limply on the hospital cot. Everyone was in the waiting room awaiting any sliver of good news. Sookie, crying and being consoled by Jackson. Grandma, looking blankly across the room, as did Grandpa too. Chris, doing whatever Chris did. Luke, sitting in an immense armchair awaiting any news on his best friend, who had been their for him throught thick and thin. And Jess, running his fingers through his hair, wondering what to do, what to say, how to act… Wait? Why was Jess their?

Rory tuned around and sat against a pillar staring out into space. An unfamiliar yet strangely familiar figure sat down next to her. Tears streamed fastly down Rory's pale while face. She stretched out her helpless, cold hand, and he took it, whispering in her ear as well as he could, "I'm here for you."

She did not speak but kept her hand tightly engrossed around his. Jess longed to say something to comfort her, really. He did. But no fitting words cam to his lips, so he sat their silently, gently stroking her lowered head. It was the best think he could have done for her. She lifted her hand his and, putting all animosity aside, lowered her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. It was all she could do. No eloquent words, just a simple hug. He had come through for her and that was the greatest miracle in the world. Not even a silly fight could stop him from being the most compassionate and giving person in the world, which in truth, meant a whole lot more than words could ever express. The only miracle that she needed now was her mother. She needed her mother to come through not only for Rory, but for herself, and all the people around her whos lives she had so deeply touched. She needed her mother to come through more now than ever.

********

Woah, I'm crying just from writing it. I hope you like it, I love this chapter because it is so sweet. I hope you do too. Please please review, you have no idea how much it would mean to me. 


	5. Peachy Keen Jelly Bean

****

Hellloooo everybody! Next chappy's back! I really think this one is cute. Thank you all for your reviews! And Jctigerwolf4e= you are now second in command for my club! Lol Neways, I am trying out script format…tell me which you like better. Adios amigos.

DOCTOR: Rory Gilmore?

RORY: [jumps up] Yeah?

DOCTOR: Theirs someone in their who wants a visit, she asked exclusively for you first

(Rory walks over slowly)

DOCTOR: [smiles] don't worry, she's fine

[she relaxes her shoulders a bit and so does everyone else]

****

[In Room]

{L-Lorelai}

{R-Rory}

L- Lil' Ror is that you?

R- yep

L- [turns around] What's up chicken butt?

R-[sighs] nothing, you just scared me that's all

L- yeah, sorry bout that. I almost pulled a Kurt Cobain on you [Rory looks confused]…Okay, it sounded cool at the time. Maybe a Judy Garland?

[Lorelai and Rory are sitting at a table] 

R- What happened?

L- they said that it was a mix of stress and a bad diet…all I have to do is work out a little and eat a _little_ better and I will be good as new

R- No more All-Junk-Food Eat Outs?

L- Oh, there will be plenty of those. I just have to execise it off afterwards.

R- Good [smiles and puts out her hand and Lorelai takes it- cue "La La Music"]

****

[5 Minutes Later]

DOCTOR- Rory, we need to run a few more minor tests on your mom and tell her all about what she has to do, so we need you to leave for a few minutes.

[Rory nods and blows a over-exaggerated kiss to her mom and leaves]

JESS- [looks up from his book] Is she okay?

RORY- yeah, she'll be fine

JESS- [smirks] good….here read this [hands her a book] it's amazing I just finished it.

[Rory takes the book and begins to read it]

[5 minutes later Dean barges through the doors of the hospital and see's Rory and Jess sitting next to eachother reading.]

DEAN: Why haven't you returned any of my five calls? [pauses and looks at Jess] and why are you with him?!

RORY: [puts Jess's book down and gets up from her chair] Woah, Dean calm down. My phone was off.

D: No Rory! I can't be calm when none of my phone calls are returned an your sitting her with this [motions to Jess]

R: [slightly irritated] Dean, I think your missing the point- my mom is in the hospital

D: Well your obviously too busy with this [motions to Jess again]

R: [cuts in] Jess. His name is Jess.

[Jess smirks]

D: [calming down] you obviously don't know how worried I was

R: [really upset] Worried? What that I would do something with Jess? Don't you trust me? Don't you even care my mom is lying on a hospital bed right now? All you can focus your brain on is who I am with or where I am.

D: You've obviously become to one-sided for our relationship. It's been over for a long time but I've tried to ignore it, but I can't not anymore. I hope you have a nice life with that [motions to Jess AGAIN]

R: His name is Jess!!

D: Whatever Rory [exits]

[Rory turns to Jess who is staring confusedly at her.]

RORY: What?

JESS: Nothing [goes back to reading book]

****

[10 minutes later]

JESS: Are you okay?

RORY: [nods] yeah, I mean you heard the doctor she said my mom would be fine so why won't she be fine?

JESS: I'm not talking about that….

RORY: [sniffs] Oh, yeah, I'll be fine…after a few cartons of ice cream…

JESS: [Puts his hand on top of Rory's. At first shes a little shocked but eventually settles down] You know, if you need anything, I'm here [pause and thinks about what he said for a second] …except for you know all that girl stuff, you can talk to your mom about that.

RORY: [smiles] thanks

****

[Hospital Room]

LUKE: knock, knock, knock

LORELAI: Hey Luke!

LUKE: How ya holding up?

LORELAI: Great, as long as I don't pass out again. [rubs her shoulder] I think I hit a table on my way down when I passed out.

LUKE: When are you going to be home?

LORELAI: Tomorrow morning

[Luke shifts in his chair, and Lorelai clears her throat]

LUKE: [breaks silence] good

LORELAI: thanks

LUKE: for what?

LORELAI: everything. You know, I thought if I died yesterday, knock on wood, that I knew I would have regretted never telling you how great you are and how much you mean to our family. I mean you are like Rory's father figure, you watch out for her, you feed her. Hell, you are like my father figure to. Okay, maybe not, but you watch out for me to. I just want to tell you how much I appreciate everything you have done for us if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask.

LUKE: [interrupts] don't mention it. It's the least I could do for a friend like you.

****

[Morning]

{Lorelai passed her tests with flying colors, the first tests she actually ever passed, and was back at home}

LORELAI: Ooh, I got you a present. 

RORY: [confused] What? 

LORELAI: In my purse. 

[Rory reaches into Lorelai's purse and pulls out a videotape] 

RORY: Cardio Salsa. Um you shouldn't have?

LORELAI: Yeah, they play the Miami Sound Machine and you dance around, you get a really great workout. 

RORY: Your doctor told you to do this right? 

LORELAI: No! 

RORY: Yes

LORELAI: Come on. 

RORY: No way. 

LORELAI: Salsa with me. Pretend I'm Antonio Banderas with longer hair 

RORY: If you were standing in back of Antonio Banderas, I couldn't pretend that you were Antonio Banderas. 

LORELAI: Don't you want your mother to live a long and healthy life? 

RORY: You already scared me once. Call Luke

LORELAI: What? Please!

RORY: Nope nope I draw the line when it comes to Cardio Salsa, I got to go anyways, senora. Adios. 

[Lorelai picks up her phone]

LORELAI: Yo, Luke…

JESS: No, but aren't we sounding better.

LORELAI: Shut up, I still can use the excuse that I was delusional when I hit you upside the head with my purse

LUKE: [to Jess] Give me the phone

[To Lorelai] Ello?

LORELAI: Hey, Luke…

LUKE: What do you want this time?

LORELAI: Being as though I have to get my heart moving to stay healthy, I was wondering if you would want to work out with me

LUKE: Depends, are you running?

LORELAI: No….

LORELAI: No….

LUKE: Speed walking? 

LUKE: Swimming?

LORELAI: No…

LUKE: Then what?

LORELAI: Cardio….salsa….

LUKE: No! No! No! times four million hundred thousand!

LORELAI: Please! I have already been denied by Rory.

LUKE: Oh, gee…so I'm second choice?

LORELAI: Please!

JESS: [to Luke] What does she want to you do?

Luke:[to Jess] Cardio Salsa 

[Jess laughs and Lorelai hears]

LORELAI: Hey Luke….put Jess on the phone…

[Luke hands the phone to Jess]

JESS: Hey Shakira

LORELAI: Hey Jess, you want to do this old lady a favor?

JESS: Preferably not

LORELAI: If you don't you will never ever _ever _see my daughter again

JESS: yeah right…

LORELAI: I am her mother I can lock her in her room

JESS: _no!_

LORELAI: Hey Rory go in your room….bring food…lot's of food.

JESS: She's not even there

LORELAI: Dammit! How'd you know?

JESS: Genius

LORELAI: Yeah? If you were a genius you'd get your butt over here….I am a very powerful women you know.

JESS: If you stop talking I'll come. And you better not tell anyone about this.

LORELAI: [amused] My lips are sealed.

JESS: You better stay quiet.

LORELAI: Come on over. Let's get salsa-ing. Adios senor, see ya on the flip side.

JESS: Yeah, yeah. You know I am only doing this because it will get you to stop whining?

LORELAI: Yeah, but we can tell everyone you love cardio salsa

JESS: LORELAI!!!

LORELAI: [quickly] Bye Jess.

__

Knock, knock, knock

LORELAI: Jess! My long time foe but never the less supplier of coffee, how overjoyed I am to be graced with your presence.

JESS: Yeah, save it, I'm not gunna dance.

LORELAI: You suck

JESS: You know…I could just leave

LORELAI: [sweetly]And I could lock Rory in a closet

JESS: [enters the house in defeat] fair enough. 

LORELAI: So, should I wear my salsa dress or my fiesta hat?

JESS: fiesta hat?

LORELAI: yeah, shut up, I've had it since I was twelve

JESS: okay. Let's get this over with

LORELAI: Don't feel special, you were my third choice

JESS: Oh, it's going to be hard but I'll try.

LORELAI: I'm going to ignore that. But anyways…what's going on with you and my daughter?

JESS: [slaps his head] I knew their was a catch to me coming over hear. Cardio Salsa my ass. If you wanted to ask me about Rory you could have just said something.

LORELAI: I know her and Dean broke up and I know that your going to make your move on my daughter I just need you to promise me something…

JESS: [interrupts] wait wait! Who said I was going to make a move?

LORELAI: Oh come on Jess you have I love Rory written all over your head

JESS: No I don't!

LORELAI: you're a sick puppy just waiting to get out!

JESS: What?

LORELAI: Nevermind, just please, I'm begging you, don't try anything on her…

JESS: [upset] You think I would try something on her!?

LORELAI: Just tell me you won't!

JESS: Geez Lorelai. You obviously think of me the way everyone else does. A bad kid who would ruin Rory's future. So much for getting to know me like Rory did.

LORELAI: You wouldn't do anything to her?

JESS: No! Of course not! [pauses] wait! I never even said I liked Rory….

LORELAI: You are in denial my friend.

JESS: You tricked me!

LORELAI: That I did

JESS: You tricked me!!

LORELAI: Didn't we just clarify that?

JESS: You can do Cardio Salsa on your own!

LORELAI: fine! Be that way!

JESS: [points a finger at her] I will!

****

[Outside]

JESS:[rubbing his fingers over his temples] I can't believe she tricked me!

****

[Inside]

LORELAI: [doing a victory dance] Oh yeah, who's good! I got the love sick puppy out of him. Go Lorelai go Lorelai!

****

Alright…that's chappy! I hope you liked it. I think it's fun…tell me if you like script form better… I think I do…but anyways. Press that little button. I hope for 40 reviews?? I have the next chappy planned out so it should be up soon…Bye for now! Or in cardio salsa language….adios! 


	6. One Pulls Back and the Other Trudges For...

****

Alrighty I'm taking a stab at some new characters. Tell me what you think…I kinda think Paris is a little OOC but hey, I might be crazy, or maybe not….oh well. I think I am going to stick to this because I think I am more of a dialouge person too…anyways, enjoy. I just wrote that other story cuz I was bored….so um it's not very good, but hey, check it out…. Yeah, so on with the story!

[Diner, Rory and Jess are at a booth and Lorelai and Luke are sitting at the counter]

RORY: Are you goin to the fair Saturday?

JESS: Nope. I'm not really a fairy person like you.

RORY: Oh, come on it'll be fun!

JESS: You see unlike you, I don't find it fun to see Kirk splashing around in water. I like to see him soaked in the cold water with crabs pinching him everywhere.

RORY: Oh, that does sound funny.

[Taylor walks in]

TAYLOR: Luke I need you to store these signs here for tomorrow, [leaves the signs down and begins walking away]

LUKE: Not so fast. You know, I need you to pick your signs up [hands him the signs] go through the door, and complain about something else. Like, I don't know, the weather.

TAYLOR: Luke you are making this matter so much bigger than it needs to be. I just need 2 square feet of space.

LUKE: Go store it somewhere else and don't come back in.

TAYLOR: [points at him] Luke this matter is not forgotten! [storms out]

LUKE: Geez, can't he get a clue!

LORELAI: No but I'm sure you gave him it

LUKE: Shut up Lorelai

LORELAI: Hey! I'm not cheering you on out of the kindness of my heart, I'm cheering you on for coffee.

LUKE: Oh gee, I knew there were strings.

LORELAI: Well Pinocchio it's the cost to be a real boy.

LUKE: I never knew I had to pay for that

LORELAI: You should know you and your manlyhood came with a price.

LUKE: [rolls his eyes] You really do know how to comfort a guy.

LORELAI: It's the Gilmore charm

LUKE: Is this part of the Gilmore Girlism?

LORELAI: Yeah, chapter six

LUKE: Geez, how many chapters are there?

LORELAI: 24

LUKE: Your making this up!

LORELAI: No! You see, theirs the Gilmore wit, the Gilmore charm, the Gilmore cooking, the Gilmore fun…. It's just, not written yet…

LUKE: Hey look, [points at Rory and Jess] their practically sucking faces.

LORELAI: [looks over at Rory who is really close to Jess] Hey, Rory! Your in Jess's bubble!

RORY: [embarassed] Oh, um…[grabs her stuff] I have to get to school. 

JESS: [gets up to go upstairs] Yeah, me too. 

RORY: Bye 

JESS: Bye. [looks at Lorelai] Bye. 

LORELAI: Bye. 

RORY: Bye. 

LORELAI: Bye. 

RORY: Bye. 

LUKE: Bye. 

[Rory leaves. Jess goes back upstairs] 

LUKE: What the hell was that? 

LORELAI: That was episode one of Rory and Jess: The Early Years. 

LUKE: Oh god

LORELAI: Yeah, well, she's on the market, up for grabs, for sale, however you want to put it, she's single. And she is Jess's next conquest like dear old Chrissy Columbus and the Americas he's gunna get it no matter what.

LUKE: And you're okay with this how?

LORELAI: I never said I was okay with it. But Jess and I talked, eye to eye, me and my amigo.

LUKE: Talked about what?

LORELAI: Well, rules, curfew, stuff like that….

LUKE: How are you able to talk to him about this and I can barely make him go to school?!

LORELAI: Chapter 20, the Bossy Gilmore. Well I got to get to work, you should consider reading the book once it's written it'll be a best seller.

[Luke grunts]

[Chilton]

PARIS: Rory, we have two days to get out the first issue of the Franklin. It's the biggest one besides the senior addition. It's me and you and we can't expect tweedle dee and tweedle dum [points to Madeline and Louise] to do anything besides twiddle their thumbs and smack their gum.

RORY: Don't worry Paris, I have all my articles. Everyone has there articles it'll be fine

PARIS: [panic] How can you be so calm about this! It's a big issue!

RORY: [changing the subject] How are things with Jaime?

PARIS: [chokes on her saliva] Who?

RORY: Jaime, your boyfriend

PARIS: [sadly] He called me yesterday. He's at school, but he did say he would visit me over break. [smiles]

RORY: Ooohh, ladies and gentlemen I think we found Paris Gellar, women of steel's soft spot.

PARIS: Stop that! Everyone will hear you and my reputation for higher learning will be spoiled all because of you and your big mouth. [walks away upset. Rory smiles]

[Rory and Lorelai are walking along the streets]

LORELAI: So Paris has a soft spot?

RORY: Yep

LORELAI: I thought she was like an egg

RORY: [confused] what?

LORELAI: You know really really hard and tough

RORY: Eggs aren't tough, they're soft on the inside

LORELAI: [sighs] Yeah, yeah, don't ruin all my fun

RORY: [furrows her eyebrows] okay…[pause] coffee??

LORELAI: [smiles] that'll cheer my up

RORY: I knew it would

[They walk to Luke's, Rory see's Jess and turns around, Lorelai grabs Rory by the arm]

LORELAI: No, no. Tisk tisk, don't go thatta way, coffee is thisa way…

[Rory doesn't say anything]

LORELAI: Is this about that little bubble incident? Because you _were_ close to popping his.

RORY: Yeah, its kinda embarrassing, okay, not kinda embarassing, _really_ embarrassing

LORELAI: Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad. And plus you know he kinda liked it…. Okay, really liked it [gives a sly smile]

RORY: _Moooommmmm!_

LORELAI: Okay, okay, my lips are sealed we go in, get coffee, and leave

RORY: fine

[In the diner]

JESS: Hi

RORY: Hi

JESS: [too Lorelai] Hi

LORELAI: Okay! Not this episode again. Two coffees to go, off now! [shoos Jess away]

JESS: Yeah, sure

[hands her coffees]

JESS: [to Rory] Bye

LORELAI: [buts in] okay, bye, bye, bye **BYE!!!** [drags Rory outside]

LORELAI: Can you say anything but hi, bye, hi bye!

LUKE: Hi Lorelai

LORELAI: Ugghhhh!!!! [stomps off]

LUKE: [to Rory] what was wrong with her?

LORELAI: Um, bad timing, that's all, sorry gotta run bye Luke! [takes off after her mother]

[Rory's sitting in her room. She hears something thrown at her window and get's up and sees Jess]

RORY: You could use the door you know.

JESS: Yeah, I think this is more fun, kinda James Bondish you know?

RORY: Oh, yeah, huh

JESS: can I come in…

RORY: [looks back at the door to her room] Umm, I think it's better if you stay outside….

JESS: [disappointed] oh, okay. [pause] so whatcha doing?

RORY: Just re-reading my articles for the Franklin…Paris, she's crazy, they have to be perfect

JESS: Oh, well, then I better get going….

RORY: Yeah

[Jess turns to leave]

RORY: Why'd you come?

JESS: [smirks] well, you didn't say goodnight….

RORY: Goodnight Jess

JESS: [leans in and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips] Goodnight Rory

[Jess wait's for Rory's reaction]

RORY: [paces] shoot shoot shoot!

JESS: What's wrong?

RORY: I, I just think it's a little soon…I mean….

JESS: [sighs] you mean you might get back with Dean. Yeah, I get it no need to explain

RORY: Jess, just….not now.

JESS: [upset and a little hurt] Rory! Now's as good of a time as any time! If not now then never! 

[Jess leaves]

[Rory sits at her bed crying]

LORELAI: Hey, can I come in

RORY: [nods under her tears]

LORELAI: I heard everything…

RORY: [looks up] you did?

LORELAI: yeah, I did. I think your scared

RORY: Why would I be scared?

LORELAI: With Dean, you didn't have to worry about falling in love because he was so blind to see what love really was. As long as you said it to him, it was good enough for him. But with Jess you might actually be capable of falling in love and you're worried. You're worried about getting hurt

RORY: Yeah, well it's too late, he's over me now

LORELAI: [under her breath] not if I can help it…

Okay, sorry it took sooooooooooooooo long, really I feel bad. I hope you enjoy and please review!!! Next chapter next week- Lorelai's plan….


	7. Starsky and Hutch Try their Luck

****

Hey new chapter! Um, so yeah, enjoy and review, please please review! I'm sorta looking for long reviews with stuff that can help me, but hey, short ones will be good too!!

DISCLAIMER: (forgot this in all the chapters oops) I own nothing but my love happiness and well that's it…oo yeah, and my new CD player

LORELAI: Hey babe [sits down at the counter]

LUKE: I hope your talking about the pig 

LORELAI: No Luke you are looking like quite the babe today you know

LUKE: [sighs] Oh please, if you want something you just have to ask

LORELAI: Okay, the babeness is gone [pause] Down the toilet and out to sea. But hey, now that you ask there is something you could help me with…

LUKE: [grunts]

LORELAI: Alright, so Rory and Jess. [Luke frowns] She's a mess Luke! She hasn't gotten up all day. She's going to miss the fair! And we all know Rory Gilmore, my daughter, queen of fairs, does not miss Star's Hollow fairs.

LUKE: And how are _we_ supposed to help them

LORELAI: Get them to chapter two. Rory and Jess: The Inseparable Couple. Think about it. Rory will be happy thus helping me to be happy. And Jess will be gone, thus making you happy.

LUKE: We can't _force _them to be together

LORELAI: [shaking her head] Oh, Luke, you underestimate my powers

LUKE: Okay, fine

****

[Outside]

TAYLOR: No, Kirk the streamers go between the tree! You don't wrap them around the chairs!

KIRK: The chairs are a nicer place, that's what mother always says

TAYLOR: Kirk! Who cares what your mother says! It's what I say! What I say!

JESS: [walks by] someone's feeling a little power greedy this morning

TAYLOR: Jess you're already on my Eagle Eye list you don't want to be on want to be on my Hawk Eye list so keep your trap closed!

JESS: And who is on your Hawk Eye list?

TAYLOR: Well, um, no one yet. But every list has to have a welcomer and you will be that welcomer if you don't watch out!

JESS: [walking away] whatever….

TAYLOR: [turns around and runs over to Kirk] No Kirk! Hanging from the tree! Not in the bushes!!

-----

****

[Gilmore House]

LORELAI: Rory poo, I got you coffee!

[RORY kicks off her covers, falls onto the floor and grunts]

LORELAI: Oh, come on, you can't neglect your duties, drink it.

RORY: [blows a piece of hair out of her face]

LORELAI: and as your mother it is my duty to force you to go to the fair

RORY: [crosses her arms] I'm not going

LORELAI: Hang out with me! We can make fun of Kirk!

RORY: I'll think about it _maybe_

LORELAI: [hugs her and trots out the door]

[Lorelai walks outside and drops a note by the door mat]

[cut to Luke doing the same thing but on Jess's bed]

[cue La-la music- show Jess walking miserably down Star's Hollow streets with his hands in his pockets and Rory in her room, blowing her nose and acting gloomy]

****

[Later that day]

LORELAI: Alright Bond, plan is in full fledge. Here, [hands him sunglasses and a walky talky] we gotta at least have a little fun with this.

LUKE: Oh, geez

LORELAI: You can be Starsky and I'll be Hutch. We gotta spy on our subjects. Follow around Jess I'll follow Rory. Capeesh?

LUKE: [groans] capeesh.

LORELAI: [pats him on the head] Good boy

[Commercial Break]

LORELAI: [whispering on her knees behind a bush in front of house] Okay, Starsky, Love sick girl, finding note [show Rory outside reading the note] over?

LUKE: [on the other end gloomily] over

[cut to Luke's]

****

[Jess comes in Luke see's him, drops to the ground, and hides the walky talky] 

JESS: [hovering over him] I know you're obsessed with clean floors but I didn't know you liked em that much

LUKE: [looks up] Oh, um, just picking up some bread crumbs, you know?

JESS: whatever [goes upstairs]

LUKE: [casually reaches for the walky-talky] He's going upstairs!

LORELAI: [on the other line check's something off in her book] Good, good. Step one completed

LUKE: You're keeping track!

LORELAI: Yeah! Just so we know where we are in the plan. It makes it more fun

LUKE: [grunts] he almost caught me, the diner is not safe! Copy?

LORELAI: Copy. They should be leaving any minute so trudge on Starsky I'll meet you there

LUKE: Why do you have to call me Starsky?

LORELAI: because it's your spy name! 

LUKE: Okay, he's coming down. Roger, off.

LORELAI: [smirks and says quietly to herself] I've taught him well [Looks up and see's Rory leaving the house before she leaves she puts a post-it note on the door]

****

[Cut to Luke's]

LUKE: Where you going?

JESS: Out

LUKE: I thought you didn't like fairs

JESS: Did I say I was going to the fair? [leaves]

[Luke waits a minute]

LUKE: Okay, everybody out! [shoo's everyone out of the diner] Hurry, go to the fair. Go to the soda shoppe go somewhere, but leave!

****

[as soon as everyone leave's Luke calmly walks outside]

LORELAI: [in the walky-talky] Luke, where are you?

LUKE: By the clown booth

LORELAI: Oo! Look straight [Luke looks and see's Lorelai she waves frantically] Come over. Be calm, be casual, be cool.

LUKE: Coming

****

[Luke walk's over]

LORELAI: I'm guessing Jess didn't tell you where he was going?

LUKE: Nope, did Rory?

LORELAI: [smiles] Yes! My little girl wrote me a note. [clears her throat] Mom, I'll see you at the fair, I decided to go

LUKE: Aww, doesn't she make you proud

[They see Jess walking] 

LORELAI: Oooh, subject A. Hide before he see's us.

****

[They crouch down beside a booth]

MS. PATTY: [starring down at them] Lorelai, darling what are you doing?

LORELAI: [hesitates and looks up] Oh, um me? [get up and straightens out her skirt] I was just looking at the…cloth of the booth, it's um nice

MS. PATTY: Oh, yeah, I didn't notice, but it shines very nicely

LORELAI: Um, yeah, that's why I liked it [fake smiles]

MS. PATTY: For the inn I presume?

LORELAI: Yeah, for the inn, well it was nice talking but Luke and I have to…go over their [points off in the distance] [to Luke, tugs him up and grumbles] come on Luke

LORELAI: Okay, we have to go now, they probably have already met by now!

LUKE: Okay, okay, just let go of my arm

LORELAI: [embarassed] oh [drops his arm] sorry

[They see Jess walking to the bridge]

LORELAI: Come on!

****

[They hide behind the bush near the bridge. Jess is sitting their nonchalantly, drawing no attention to himself throwing pebble into the water and watching the ripples float out in circles from the location of where they hit]

LORELAI: [whispers] Geez, Luke your taking up all of the bush! [bumps his butt over]

LUKE: [whispers] Quit whining!

LORELAI: I knew I should have worn sweat pants! This skirt is going to the dry cleaners tomorrow!

LUKE: Whiner!

LORELAI: Am not!

LUKE: Are to!

LORELAI: Shh! Here she comes! 

[They see Rory casually walk over. She see's Jess and immediately tenses up]

LORELAI: [smiles] Operation Rory, Jess Chapter Two is in full swirl

****

[Cut to Rory and Jess]

JESS: You can sit if you want

RORY: [slowly sits down] 

JESS: You wanted to talk…

RORY: [confused] Huh?

JESS: You wrote me this [shakes the note]

RORY: [still confused] What?

JESS: Okay, well if you didn't someone wants to meet me so you should go

RORY: I got a letter to come here

JESS: What?

****

[cut to Lorelai and Luke]

LORELAI: What are they saying I can't hear.

LUKE: Their confused

LORELAI: [takes out her notebook and checks off 'Confusion Period']

****

[cut back to Rory and Jess- the scene is more awkward than angry]

RORY: You didn't write me this?

JESS: No

RORY: [Rory frowns slightly and looks disappointed] Oh

JESS: And I'm guessing this didn't come from you?

RORY: [sighs] Nope

JESS: Damn, I feel like and idiot

RORY: I know what you mean

JESS: Well [slowly gets up] I better get going

RORY: Yeah, I have to meet my mom at the fair

JESS: [shakes his book] have to finish reading

RORY: Okay

JESS: [backs away looking at Rory] Okay

RORY: Jess! Watch out!

[Before Jess can stop backing up he falls into the water]

RORY: Oh my god! Are you okay?

JESS: Now, I really feel like an idiot [smiles] Help me up?

RORY: Sure [she grabs his hand but instead up letting her pull him he pulls her into the water] [she laughs] Jess!

JESS: You deserve it!

RORY: [frowns] About that… I'm sorry, I just was scared I guess

****

[cut to Lorelai and Luke]

LORELAI: [flipping through her book] Okay, that wasn't expected in my plan

LUKE: Lorelai….shut up! Somethings going to happen!

LORELAI: What are you getting that tingly feeling in your toes?

LUKE: It's called intuition

LORELAI: [a-matter-of-factly] Jewel knows all about intuition

LUKE: You listen to that crap?

LORELAI: [shrugs] guilty pleasure

[Luke nods]

****

[Cut back to Rory and Jess]

JESS: [swallows] are you…with him?

RORY: [shakes her head] nope

JESS: [sighs] Oh

RORY: [moves towards him] Oh yes? Or oh who cares?

JESS: [smirks] definitely oh who cares

RORY: Hey! [splashes water in his face with her hands]

JESS: Come here [grabs her and kisses her passionately]

****

[Cut to Lorelai and Luke] 

LORELAI: [in panic] he's giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation right?!

LUKE: No, he's being a teenager

LORELAI: [disguisted] eww, gross

[Luke laughs]

****

[cut back to Rory and Jess]

RORY: You're not mad any more?

JESS: A little, but I'll get over it soon

RORY: [confused] Then why'd you kiss me?

JESS: I couldn't resist kissing a beautiful girl like you

RORY: How beautiful?

JESS: Beautiful by the standards

RORY: What standards?

JESS: My standards

RORY: [satisfied] Those are high standards right?

JESS: [smiles] The highest [kisses her again]

RORY: [breaks away] When you say soon, when is it?

JESS: Right about…[waits two seconds] now

RORY: [laughs] 

JESS: Come on, we've got a fair to attend

RORY: You're going?

JESS: Sure why not? It'll be a statement

RORY: We're soaked though

JESS: It'll be an even bigger statement

[Rory and Jess get up out of the water]

****

[Cut to Lorelai and Luke]

LORELAI: Mission accomplished, Starsky

LUKE: We did it

LORELAI: [fake accent] Hows about a celebration?

LUKE: Why not

LORELAI: Last one to the fairs the rotten egg 

[Lorelai get's up and starts running, Luke walks slowly behind]

****

Alright, please review, should I continue on or end it here? I'm not sure. But please please review!! Thanks so much!


	8. The Dinner Party From Hell: Part I

****

Hey! Thanks for the reviews…I decided to continue, so yeah!

Rory breaking her arm never happened!!

LORELAI: Rory! [comes in through the door] Where are you? 

RORY: I'm my room, doing _work!_

LORELAI: Screw that! [sits down on Rory's bed] big problems…big big problems

RORY: [turns around] What?

LORELAI: Alright, this Friday, Dad's Birthday Dinner Party for family and guests. 

RORY: Is that the problem that was soooo urgent?

LORELAI: [playfully] Shut up and let me finish! Okay, anyways. We go to your grandma's house as you know [Rory nods] Well, slight problem, [Rory frowns] she wants you to um, bring Dean

RORY: Shoot! We didn't tell her! She'll hate us! We'll have to hide in a closet! The Emily Gilmore pity army will come after us!

LORELAI: Well, brainiac, what are we going to do?

RORY: I could tell her we aren't anymore

LORELAI: No! She'll start an interrogation, and force you to tell her if there is anyone else

RORY: I could tell her there is…

LORELAI: She'll ask to meet Jess, and lord knows that will not be fun at all!

RORY: I could ask him to behave…bribery…maybe

LORELAI: [serious] Your not going to bribe him by giving him sex right?

RORY: Mom!

LORELAI: [sighs] okay, good

RORY: I was thinking more along the lines of a book

LORELAI: A book isn't a code for something right?

RORY: Mom, a book means a book

LORELAI: [sighs again] okay

RORY: I'll ask him, maybe he will come

LORELAI: Okay, wait that's only your problem sweets. _My_ problem is way way worse.

RORY: What?

LORELAI: Well, mom, the women who pokes into everyone's business like she does, invited Christopher

RORY: What!?

LORELAI: Your grandma invited your father for dinner

RORY: Huh.

LORELAI: Huh! No huh! More like WHAT!!!

RORY: Huh. 

LORELAI: Why huh!?

RORY: I was just thinking how interesting it would be to have Christopher and Jess together…

LORELAI: Oooh, now I get it… That'll teach mom to poke into my business! The Dinner Party from Hell!

RORY: Here! Here! To the Dinner Party From Hell!

LORELAI: [scooting her out] Okay, now go talk to Jess

RORY: Okay

***

JESS: You want me to come to dinner at your grandparents house?!

RORY: Yeah, I mean it would be fun…you know

[AN: I took this from one episode, I thought it was REALLY sweet]

JESS: Does she know what I look like?

RORY: No…

JESS: Perfect! Find a guy who looks like me, just don't kiss him goodnight!

RORY: I won't do that! Plus, whenever I call Jess he would never respond!

JESS: Teach him to

RORY: [slyly] That would require us spending time together…alone

JESS: Okay, okay, not the best idea

RORY: Good [pause] Please!

JESS: Your whining isn't going to get you anywhere you know

[RORY pins him against the gazebo in town square and kisses him passionatley]

RORY: Did that get me up the rankings?

JESS: [smirks] a little

RORY: Jess! Please please!

JESS: [laughs] No

RORY: Come on! I risked my innocence on that kiss

JESS: Well, maybe your not as innocent as we all thought. _Maybe_ you're a smoldering tempress in disguise

RORY: I will owe you big time!

JESS: Any book I want from your collection?

RORY: [sighs] any book…

JESS: Fine

RORY: [smiles] Really?

JESS: [smirks] yeah

RORY: Okay, well lets go over a few ground rules. You have to answer questions politely, eat properly, be sweet….

JESS: Rory, Rory, I get it, I just have to be as sweet as peaches. No big deal

RORY: No big deal really? Have you _ever_ been as sweet as peaches?

JESS: No…but I'll practice on Luke

RORY: Oh, I'm sure he'll think you're a little strange…

JESS: It'll throw him off a little, but hey, it'll be fun

RORY: Okay. [kisses him] did you know you're the greatest?

JESS: Am I the _worlds_ greatest like R. Kelly or just plain great?

RORY: [smiles] definitely the _worlds_ greatest

JESS: [smirks] 

[camera stays and they walk off]

LORELAI: [on the phone] Hey mom…

EMILY: Lorelai, what?

LORELAI: Yeah, I'm fine thanks for asking

EMILY: Don't play smart, why did you call?

LORELAI: I just called to tell you that Rory will be with a new boyfriend, not Dean

EMILY: Who?

LORELAI: Jess

EMILY: The diner boy's son?

LORELAI: nephew, yeah. That's him

EMILY: What happened with Dean?

LORELAI: Mom, that's not my business to tell, you can ask Rory if you want to.

EMILY: Fine, I will.

LORELAI: Okay, bye mom

[Emily clicks off]

LORELAI: [hanging up the phone] I definitely don't have her rude genes!

RORY: Mom I'm home, I got flowers for grandma

LORELAI: Dump um

RORY: Why? Are we not going? Because I just bribed Jess and if we're not going it would have been all a waste!

LORELAI: I'm just kidding. I told her about Jess, she got mad because I wouldn't tell her why you broke up with Dean

RORY: Okay, good.

LORELAI: Okay, good

RORY: Coffee?

LORELAI: Yeah

****

[On the streets]

LORELAI: Did you know in Harry Potter when everyone congratulates Harry after he gets the ball thingy, people from Slytherin congratulate him too!

RORY: No way?

LORELAI: Yes way

DEAN: [walks up, clears his throat] hey, Rory…can we talk

RORY: [looks at Lorelai, she nods] yeah, sure [Lorelai walks away] What's up?

DEAN: Do you think we can be friends maybe?

RORY: Yeah, that would be nice, I mean we can't avoid eachother in Star's Hollow

DEAN: [sighs] okay

RORY: So, how are you?

DEAN: Okay.

RORY: That's good.

DEAN: How are you?

RORY: Pretty good

DEAN: [sighs] you're with him right?

RORY: [stops walking] it doesn't matter who I'm with. If you want to be friends with me you have to not care about that or else it won't work. Bye Dean. [walks away]

****

[Diner]

LORELAI: So what was that about?

RORY: He wanted to be friends

LORELAI: Nice

RORY: Yeah, but all he really wanted to know about was with I was with Jess

LORELAI: Not so nice

RORY: Yeah, I just hope he'll be okay

LORELAI: That's sweet. [rubs her back] you care about him. You have no reason not to care. He _was_ your first boyfriend _and _your first ex.

RORY: [sighs] yeah, I guess your right

LUKE: What can I get you?

LORELAI: 2 waffles, two pancakes, two hash browns, two coffees [to Rory] what do you want?

LUKE: That's _all _for you?

LORELAI: As a matter of fact it is. Today's my fathers birthday My parents always put something strange in his birthday turkey, for example, last year, it was chicken.

LUKE: Chicken in a turkey?

LORELAI: Just in case someone didn't want turkey they could have chicken

LUKE: Enough said. I'll tell Jess to eat early too.

LORELAI: Good idea.

LUKE: Rory what do you want to eat?

RORY: Pancakes and waffles and coffee

LUKE: [to Lorelai] see, she knows how to order. [walks away, Lorelai sticks her tongue out at him]

LORELAI: [to Rory] If only I had magical powers I'd put a big wet spot right there [points to where Luke is about to walk] and then, Walah! He'd fall on his big smelly face.

RORY: That would be kinda funny wouldn't it?

LORELAI: I know

**[Cut to Gilmore House- some hours later]**

LORELAI: Rory!

RORY: What?

LORELAI: I need great shoes

RORY: Huh?

LORELAI: Don't huh me again, give me your red platforms

RORY: Oo, those are great shoes

LORELAI: I know [holding Rory's shoulder as she puts the shoes on] That's the point, I have a feeling there will be a little head butting so, I wear great shoes

RORY: Always where great shoes when their will be head butting [mumbles] Head butting?

****

[Ding Ding Ding]

RORY: Oh, Jess is here

LORELAI:[sarcastically] Let the Dinner Party from Hell begin!

RORY: Hey Jess [kisses him]

LORELAI: Woah, Jess, I don't think I've even seen you dressed that nicely at a wedding

JESS: [to Rory] She knows? [Rory nods]

LORELAI: Yes, we went over every detail, where you were standing, what you were wearing, how your hair was-

RORY: [heads out the door] Okay, mom we're going in Jess's car, you follow behind

LORELAI:[grabs Rory] No, we'll do it the opposite

RORY: Mom!!

LORELAI: Don't whine, I have these great shoes I can boot you with

RORY: You suck!

LORELAI: I'll take that as a compliment

JESS: [under his breath] Oh this should be fun

LORELAI: Yes, Jess, it will be fun, we'll have manny's and peddy's and I'll do your hair

RORY: Why can't we just take one car?

LORELAI: Um, because on the way home Jess will stop at the diner as his final destination and we will stop here. Uh duh! Now scoot girl.

[Rory leaves and get's in the car. Lorelai get's in Jess's car along with Jess]

LORELAI: [clicking the music] Ooh, the Beatles!

JESS: No!

LORELAI: I wanna hold your hand! I wanna hold your hand! Oh please say that something, I think you'll understand- [AN: I'm doing that from memory, sorry if it's wrong a little, but oh well]

JESS: Lorelai!

LORELAI: That's my name don't wear it out! [starts bobbing her head]

JESS: We aren't listening to this. [changes the channel]

LORELAI: Who is this singing?

JESS: Sex Pistols

LORELAI: Oh, Rory likes them

JESS: Yeah, that would explain why we have the same music taste

LORELAI: Smart mouth

JESS: Obsessive mother

LORELAI: Criminal deliquant

JESS: Crazy women who escaped from a mental institution

LORELAI: [thinking deeply] Shoot, I'm out!

JESS: [smirks] Really, I was just getting started

LORELAI: Bite me!

JESS: [sarcastically] No, sorry, I only do that to your daughter

LORELAI:[huffing] You better not!

JESS: Oh, yeah, every hour on the hour

LORELAI: Jess!

JESS: I'm kidding calm down!

LORELAI: Oh, okay

[Jess is tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of the music]

LORELAI: Don't do that in front of my parents

JESS: Don't worry, Rory and I went over it, I have to be as sweet as peaches, got it

LORELAI: Okay

JESS: Okay

LORELAI: Okay

JESS: So, um, what do you and Rory talk about like motherly stuff…

LORELAI: Wow, Instigating conversation, you're moving up the ladder

JESS: Seriously though

LORELAI: Well, um, mother daughter stuff, make-up, life, I can't really talk to her about school because she is about 2 times as smart as me, friendship, love…

JESS: Oh

LORELAI: Why?

JESS: Just wondering

LORELAI: About?

JESS: About stuff

LORELAI: What kind of stuff?

JESS: Stuffy stuff

LORELAI: Stuffy stuff??

JESS: Just, how things would be different with my mom. She always wanted a girl, but she got stuck with me

LORELAI: Woah

JESS: Huh?

LORELAI: That sucks

JESS: I'll get over it

LORELAI: No, that really sucks

JESS: I'll get over it

LORELAI: [thoughtfully] Jess, you'll always be wanted at our house

JESS: [sort of embarassed] Okay

LORELAI: Okay, turn left here.

[Jess turns left and enters a big gate to the Older Gilmore House]

LORELAI: Get ready for hell

[Rory drives up]

LORELAI: Hey Ror

RORY: I'm still not talking to you

LORELAI: Yes you are

RORY: No, I'm not. You made me drive separate from my boyfriend!

LORELAI: You're talking to me

RORY: You suck

JESS: Let's get this over with

LORELAI: As you wish Capt'n

[Jess rings the bell, the servant answers]

AMELIA: Come right in.

[she reaches for Jess's coat, he grabs it. Lorelai and Rory give her the coat]

Emily: [rushing him] Oh, Emelia, take his coat! [grabs Jess's coat]

LORELAI: [to Rory] You're boyfriend just got that nice little women fired

RORY: She was bound to go soon

LORELAI: By the way, we talked

RORY: Who?

LORELAI: Me and Jess

RORY: Oh?

LORELAI: I'll tell you about it when we get home

RORY: Okay

EMILY: Jess would you like something to drink?

[Jess is about to say something but looks back at Rory and Lorelai who are shaking their heads no]

JESS: I'll have a soda 

EMILY: Sure, Richard pour Jess a soda! Rory I presume the same?

RORY: Yes please

[Rory sits down next to Jess]

EMILY: Lorelai would you like something to drink?

LORELAI: Scotch mixed with a little vodka and some whiskey

JESS: [to Rory] That tastes disgusting!

EMILY: [over hearing Jess] Excuse me?

RORY: He said that sounded disgusting

EMILY: Oh, yes, quite. Lorelai what would you really like?

LORELAI: Just wine

RICHARD: Well, hello their company!

RORY: Hi grandpa

JESS: [to Lorelai] Why is she so sweet?

LORELAI: Highschool tuition

JESS: [nods]

RORY: Grandpa, this is Jess [points to Jess]

RICHARD: Why you're the boy from New York right?

JESS: [puts on a fake corny smile] Yes that's me!

RICHARD: Well he sure is a happy boy

RORY: _Very_ happy

__

Ring ring ring!

EMILY: Amelia just go in the kitchen I will get it. [rushes to the door]

EMILY: Ah, Christopher! How great it is for you to join us!

JESS: [to Rory] is that your dad?

RORY: Yep

JESS: Oh, joy. Does he still hate me?

RORY: Yep

JESS: Fun

LORELAI: [to Rory] have grandpa show Jess some books

RORY: Okay. Grandpa! Jess really likes Hemingway, would you be able to show him your library?

RICHARD: [excited] Oh yes! Certainly! Jess follow me!

[Jess slowly gets up]

JESS: [looks back at Rory] Thanks a lot! [she smiles]

[they walk off]

CHRIS: Hey, Rory! [kisses Rory]

RORY: Hi daddy

CHRIS: Lorelai [nods]

[cut to library]

RICHARD: So you like Hemingway?

JESS: Yep

RICHARD: What is your favorite book?

JESS: Probably The Old Man and the Sea. 

RICHARD: Really?

JESS: Yep

RICHARD: Well, you can peak around at some of the books, if you see one you like then by all means you can take it

JESS: Geez! This is first addition!

RICHARD: Yes, well, that was given to me by a friend

JESS: Cool

RICHARD: Yes. So, how are things with you and Rory?

JESS: Good

RICHARD: Good. You're good to her?

JESS: I like to think I am

RICHARD: [laughs] You're a funny guy

JESS: Thank you for taking notice

RICHARD: Yes, well, if you need anything please do call. We will be eating soon.

JESS: 'kay.

****

[Back in the Living Room]

RICHARD: He's quite the bright boy. He reads a lot?

RORY: Yeah

EMILY: That's always good

CHRIS: Dean right?

LORELAI: [clears her throat] No.

CHRIS: Who then?

LORELAI: Jess

CHRIS: The mean diner guy's kid?

LORELAI: I wouldn't say mean

CHRIS: Is he like his dad?

LORELAI: Uncle

CHRIS: Same thing

RORY: [butting in] Mom, I'm going to go in their

LORELAI: Fine, five minutes then you come out

RORY: five minutes

****

[In the Library]

RORY: Hey book worm

JESS: Hey. [pats the chair telling her to sit and he wraps his arms around her]

RORY: What are you reading?

JESS: Pablo Neruda

RORY: Which book?

JESS: Love: Ten Poems _someone_ told me about it

RORY: Good book

JESS: Yeah, your grandpa has so many books

RORY: Tell me about it. The greatest quote from that book is [clears her throat] Love is so short, but forgetting is so long

JESS: Yeah

[Rory and Jess sit their silently, Jess's chin relaxing on Rory's head, her head is against his shoulder]

LORELAI: Rory! Five minutes is up! [sees them] awww!!

RORY: Shut up mom!

LORELAI: That's so sweet!

JESS: Shut up Lorelai

LORELAI: Jess is a little softy!

RORY: When's dinner?

LORELAI: Now

RORY: [to Jess] Come on

LORELAI: [looks back at the chair] aww

****

Okay this chapter is getting really really REALLY long, so I'm going to cut it hear, actual dinner comes next chapter along with Jess/Chris action. Please please please review!!! Thanks !!


	9. The Dinner Party From Hell: Closing Act

****

Thank you to everyone! I love you all sooooo much! This will probably be the last update 'til early July, I'm going to camp, please review! And special thanks to Jctigerwolf again for putting me as one of her favorite authors! THANKS!!

EMILY: Lorelai thank you for joining us at the dinner table

LORELAI: But mom, they were-

RORY: Sorry, my fault

RICHARD: Well do sit down

LORELAI: Thank you for the invite dad [glares at Emily]

EMILY: So, Jess, which schools are you applying to?

JESS: I'm not sure yet

RICHARD: You should consider Yale, it's a fabulous school

EMILY: Now Richard, he has plenty of time to decide…[pause] but Yale is a fabulous school

RORY: He'll keep that in mind

[silence]

LORELAI: So everyone, how's the weather look tomorrow?

EMILY: Oh, Lorelai! Don't fill this table with your non-sense remarks

__

Ring, ring, ring

[Rory looks down at her phone]

RORY: I'm so sorry, I better get it

[Rory leaves, Jess looks visible uncomfortable]

CHRIS: So Jess, if your going to talk colleges you've decided to finish high school right?

LORELAI: [whispers] Chris!

CHRIS: What! It's a legit question

EMILY: Of course he is, why wouldn't he?

CHRIS: Oh, I just thought-

LORELAI: He just thought Jess was a different kid, mistake that's all

[Lorelai and Jess shift in their chairs]

****

[bathroom]

RORY: Paris? Why'd you call! You know I have dinner today 

PARIS: Must have slipped my mind while I was dining with Harvard representatives!

RORY: How?!

PARIS: Jamie [a/n sorry if Jamie doesn't go to Harvard, I'm not sure, but in this story he does I guess…]

RORY: OO, so you're with the boy?

PARIS: Yes, the boy. 

RORY: Do you're parents know you are dating Mr. I Go to Harvard?

PARIS: Would they care? But Rosa is very excited…she thinks if we get married she'll get paid more for some reason

RORY: And the logic there is where?

PARIS: She is a maid

RORY: That's mean!

PARIS: It's true!

RORY: Still, anyways I got to go, tell Mr. I Go to Harvard hello for me

PARIS: Yeah

RORY: Bye

[click]

[Rory walks in]

EMILY: Who called at such an appauling hour?

RORY: Oh no one

EMILY: [nods and begins eating]

[silence]

RICHARD: Does everyone like the food?

LORELAI: Yeah, [chewing] What is it?

RICHARD: Roasted Deer

LORELAI: Oh, dear! [spits it into her napkin] What happened to the turkey!

EMILY: Your father decided he wanted Deer and Veal this year

[Chris, Rory and Jess all spit their food into their napkins in unison]

EMILY: Oh come on it's not that bad

LORELAI: It doesn't taste bad but the fact that we were eating something that went…[pause] Rory, what sound do deers make?

RORY: [shrugs]

LORELAI: [cont] that made a noise, that is gross. I think you were better off telling us it was chicken and turkey

CHRIS: I second that

RORY: Amen brotha'

[Jess is awkwardly silent. Emily notices and tries to start up innocent conversation]

EMILY: Oh, Rory, I've been meaning to ask you, what happened with Dean?

[Jess chokes on his food]

LORELAI: Mom!

CHRIS: No, let her talk I'm curious

LORELAI: Chris! Quit acting like such a jerk to him!

RICHARD: Lorelai please, if you want to talk to him that way do it outside

LORELAI: [settles back in her seat] no, I'm okay

EMILY: So what happened?

LORELAI: Mom, please, not now. You're so big on polite you don't even know what you are doing is so rude to Jess

JESS: [trying to calm everything down] Lorelai, it's okay

EMILY: [yelling] see, the boy says it's okay. Now Rory what happened?

RORY: [on the verge of tears] Well, [looks at everyones faces watching her and begins to cry. Get's up from her chair and throws her napkin down and runs out of the room]

LORELAI: [bitterly] Emily, Richard, thanks for dinner it was a blast. Christopher thanks for everything [calming her tone] Jess come on

JESS: [stuttering as he gets up] Th..thanks

LORELAI: See you in the morning Jess [gets in the car and drives away with Rory]

JESS: [runs his fingers through his hair] Now I know why they were so overjoyed to come [sighs, gets in his car and drives away]

****

[Gilmore House]

LORELAI: [pacing back and forth] God! Where the hell are her manners! [throws down her coat] She is by far the rudest person I know.

[the toilet flushes and Rory comes out of the bathroom]

LORELAI: [runs her fingers through her hair and opens her arms for Rory to come into them] It was horrible for me to sweetie

RORY: [crying] and dad! What was his problem with Jess.

LORELAI: Luke.

RORY: [takes her chin of Lorelai's shoulder and looks up at Lorelai] Now anyone in this town could testify that they are nothing alike.

LORELAI: That's true

RORY: Paris called me

LORELAI: She was the one who called at as mother say an appauling hour?

RORY: Yeah, she was with her boyfriend

LORELAI: Ooh lala

RORY: Don't get any ideas, they were with Harvard representatives

LORELAI: You should date this guy

RORY: I'm dating Jess…[starts to get a little nervous] at least I think after this horrible dinn-

LORELAI: Don't worry, you still are. He really loves you.

RORY: Mom we haven't dating for long enough and plus Jess isn't the lovey dov-

LORELAI: Just shut up…he loves you. I'm a mother I can tell

RORY: How?

LORELAI: It's a mother thing

RORY: [quietly whispers] He loves me…

[Rory snaps back to life]

RORY: Mom, I'll be right back.

LORELAI: Okay, I'm going to call [hears the door slam] [trails off] Chris

****

[Cut to Rory running over to the dinner]

****

[Cut back to Lorelai on the phone]

LORELAI: Chris

CHRIS: Hey, is Rory okay?

LORELAI: Don't ask me about my daughter when you were part of what made her go [pause] bazerko.

CHRIS: Bazerko? That's a new one.

LORELAI: Shut up, don't change the subject. What the hell was wrong with you?

CHRIS: I just, don't like that kid

LORELAI: Too bad for you. If you were here you'd be able to give your opinions but I don't really care because you don't even know him

CHRIS: So now this is about me not being their? Don't all our fights come to this? And whenever I do try to be their you always shoo me away-

LORELAI: We don't shoo you away at all! You leave yourself!

CHRIS: Look Lorelai I don't want to fight, I just don't like the kid

LORELAI: Why?

CHRIS: Why what?

LORELAI: [yelling] Why don't you like the freaking kid!

CHRIS: He reminds me of me.

LORELAI: Well you are fine with yourself so why don't you be fine with him?

CHRIS: 'Cause, he'll do what I did to you

LORELAI: [laughs] Um Chris, I know Jess may be you, but Rory is nothing like me, accept maybe her beauty, but she is about a hundred times smarter than me and that is a rough estimate.

****

[Cut to the diner]

RORY: [throws a rock at the window] Jess!

[Jess opens the window and looks out while rubbing his eyes]

JESS: Rory?

RORY: Come down, I have to tell you something.

JESS: Okay, hold on. [close the window]

****

[cut to Jess slowly going down the stairs and outside]

JESS: [to Rory] What's wrong?

RORY: I have to tell you something

JESS: What?

RORY: I love you.

[Jess is speechless]

RORY: [Notices that he was taken off guard] It's okay. You don't have to say anything just know that I love you. [kisses him, walks away, and mentally congratulates herself for her courage]

[Jess still stands their and slowly rises his hand up and touches his lower lip]

****

OKAY! I'm back!!!!!! Sorry it took FOREVER…I said I would get another chapter out but I didn't have time to finish this one before I went to camp. As you can see in my authors note before…I started it before I went to camp. Anyhoo, please review! Hey that rhymes! 


	10. A Good Ole' Mornin'

****

Hey, Hey…I was going to abandon this story because I wrote it when I was young and a pretty bad writer…but I decided to finish, I believe this will be my last chapter and best chapter unless I miraculously get lots of review which motivate me (hint hint).

Rating: Warning….Jess and Rory mature "interactions."

LORELAI: [Coming into the kitchen] Hey Rory, ready to go?

RORY: [Sitting at the table] Mom sit.

LORELAI: [sitting down] What's up chica?

RORY: I think I'm ready

LORELAI: For….

RORY: Sex. 

LORELAI: Woah. That was out of the blue! Did I do something wrong?

RORY: No, no. I just…I mean, last night I went to Luke's and told Jess I loved him and I mean he was so cool about everything at grandma's and I just think I'm ready…

LORELAI: Okay. 

RORY: Okay?

LORELAI: [dragging Rory up and outside] Okay, lets go for a drive.

[In the car]

RORY: [panicked] Mom, you know taking me for a drive isn't going to make it go away….

LORELAI: [running her fingers through her hair] No, no. I know. We're going to get birth control. 

RORY: Birth control?

LORELAI: Hell yes! I mean, I didn't think I had to do this until you were 30 or maybe even 40, but I underestimated you child.

RORY: [seriously] Mom, you aren't mad?

LORELAI: No. I just didn't think your relationship with Jess was _that_ great

RORY: [defensively] Well, it is…

LORELAI: Babe, I'm happy you found someone. Just remember every girl he has slept with, which is god knows how many, you are sleeping with…

RORY: Ewww, mom!

LORELAI: Just a thought…Oohh, we're here.

[Get out of car and walk to pharmacy]

[Cut to Lukes]

LUKE: Jess get down here!

[Jess comes down stairs]

LUKE: Wow, you look dead.

JESS: Why thank you Uncle Luke.

LUKE: Sorry but you look like….well…dead.

[Jess looks down at his hand which has _"I Love You Too"_ written on it]

LUKE: She hasn't come in yet.

[Jess grunts and puts on his apron]

[Rory and Lorelai come through the door laughing]

RORY: I swear to god they thought we were getting it for both of us!

LORELAI: Well, I consider it flattery!

RORY: Don't let it get to your head missy. [walks over to JESS and kisses him a little more passionately than usual. He notices and is startled]

[Luke pours coffee]

LORELAI: Wow, what service, romance and coffee all at once!

[Rory and Jess are sitting at a booth talking]

RORY: Just wondering, how many girls have you slept with?

JESS: What the hell?

RORY: Nevermind.

JESS: So as I was saying Sue Monk Kidd does an amazing job of portraying characters. The book is probably more for you considering it's a mother daughter relationship, but I liked it.

[Rory is half listening, half fantasizing….]

[Independence Inn]

MICHEL: Independence Inn, Michel speaking….Oh, yes hold on…[away from the reciever] LORELAI!!!

LORELAI: [comes running over] I told you not to yell across the lobby! It startles guests! That's what the pagers are for!

MICHEL: Yes, well, If it came with instructions I'm sure I would be nice.

LORELAI: Oh, It isn't that hard. You press these numbers for me to come…don't you remember? 987! It's super easy!

MICHEL: I'm a very busy man! I don't have time to listen to the stupid parts of this job!

LORELAI: Oh, geez, and picking up the phone is so important…

MICHEL: Well it is when it's your mother…

LORELAI: Shit! Why didn't you tell me! [Into the reciever] Hey! Mom!

[Michel smiles and walks away]

LORELAI: What's up?

EMILY: I need to plan a last minute event

LORELAI: How last minute?

EMILY: Tomorrow night?

LORELAI: Mom!

EMILY: I know, it's very unlikely of me to do this but your fathers vile mother insisted it be no place but at yours, and I told her I had something planned and she refused to attend when the whole this is for her and she told all the attendees your place…

LORELAI: Well, I guess that leaves me with no choice.

EMILY: You can always say no…

LORELAI: No, it's fine. Sookie will start on it.

EMILY: No, no. I will have the chef deliver the food tonight and they will cook it tomorrow. Just have the room set up for tomorrow night.

LORELAI: Fine mom.

EMILY: It's the least you can do for last night.

LORELAI: It wasn't me! It was Chris!

EMILY: Speaking of Chris where is he?

LORELAI: He left on a business trip last night. He could only stay for that night because it was on the way.

EMILY: Did you two have a chance to talk? 

LORELAI: Mom, I'm helping you out so stop.

EMILY: I'm just curious

LORELAI: Well don't be.

EMILY: Fine. Then, I'll see you tonight with the food.

LORELAI: Bye Mom.

[Lorelai sighs and tells one of her helpers to set up the dining room]

[Cut to Lukes apartment- Nightime]

RORY: [from the door] So? Movies?

JESS: [nervous] Sure. Edward Scissorhands?

RORY: [smiles and sits down on the couch] Always a classic.

JESS: [Sits down next to her] 

[Cut to Independence Inn]

LORELAI: [sitting outside on the bench looking at her watch while her mom unloads food]

[Luke comes up]

LUKE: Hey, Is this seat taken?

LORELAI: By you.

LUKE: What's up?

LORELAI: Our teenagers are having sex right about now.

LUKE: [shocked] What the hell? 

[Luke is about to go to the diner]

LORELAI: [grabs him] don't worry. She's mature enough, I hope he is too.

LUKE: Yeah. He's really lucky he met her.

LORELAI: Yeah, he is isn't he.

LUKE: You raised a perfect daughter.

LORELAI: I know. Sometimes, I think how the hell did I do it. But then I think about it and I realize I had so much help. [Looks at Luke]

LUKE: I know nothing about kids…

LORELAI: Well, that nothing practically raised Rory.

LUKE: Thanks, but don't forget to give yourself some credit…

LORELAI: She's nothing like me.

LUKE: That's not a bad thing that your personalities clash.

LORELAI: Yeah, maybe you're right.

LUKE: Well, I did help raise a pretty perfect kid didn't I? I know what I'm talking about.

EMILY: [from the door] Lorelai please come tell me where to put all this stuff.

LORELAI: [to Luke] Stay here.

[Emily hands her the stuff and walks over to Luke]

[Cut to Rory and Jess]

[Jess is looking at Rory. She looks up at him and they lock glances. He leans in and kisses her. They start making out on the couch and she slowly climbs on top of him]

JESS: [pulling away] Rory….[gasp] I love you too…

RORY: [looks up unexpectantly and smiles.]

[They start kissing again and she begins taking off his shirt.]

[He reaches for her shirt and she gasps]

JESS: [stopping] I'll stop.

RORY: No…please, please don't

JESS: Are you sure?

RORY: Yes.

JESS: Okay then. [smirks]

[reaches for her shirt and begins unbuttoning it]

[Cut to Independence Inn]

EMILY: Luke right?

LUKE: Yeah.

EMILY: May I sit?

LUKE: Sure

EMILY: Please kiss her. 

LUKE: [taken off guard] What?

EMILY: Everyone sees the way you look at her. I saw it at dinner and just now. Just go for it. [gets up as Lorelai comes back]

LORELAI: [sitting down] Back. What did I miss?

[LUKE leans in and kisses her.]

I guess I was glad I left then. [smiles and kisses him again].

LUKE: [under his breath] You are beautiful.

****

Should I stop? Please let me know through your feedback!!


End file.
